narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kekkei Genkai
are abilities passed down genetically in specific clans. Kekkei Genkai and their related jutsu can't be taught or copied by others, but it is possible to confer the ability to another person if it's localized in a particular organ like the eyes via organ transplant, like Obito passing his Sharingan eye to Kakashi. Kekkei Genkai abilities that work via the user's eye are called dojutsu. Kekkei Genkai is usually translated into Bloodline limit or Bloodlimit techniques. List of Kekkei Genkai Kurama clan's Kekkei Genkai Every few generations a member of the Kurama clan will be born with an incredible talent for genjutsu. The clan member's talent in that field is such that their genjutsu is completely irresistible, so much so that only knocking a person out cold has any chance of awakening them from it. Furthermore, the genjutsu is so powerful that it causes the brain to make anything that happens to the victim within the genjutsu physically real, allowing the clan member to potentially kill their opponents with genjutsu. Such frightening power is not without its drawbacks, however. The user can rarely control the full extent of their abilities, and as such their subconscious will often regulate that power, leading to the creation of a second personality in control of that power. This personality then overwhelms the original, turning the individual into a monster that's a danger to everyone around them. Kekkei Genkai Ice Release *Ice Release Phoenix Release *Phoenix Release Iron Release *Iron Release Magic Release *Magic Release Dojutsu The Sharingan (写輪眼, Literally meaning: Copy Wheel Eye, Meaning (Viz): Mirror Wheel Eye) is the dōjutsu kekkei genkai of the Uchiha clan that appears selectively among its members.14 It is regarded as one of the Three Great Dōjutsu (三大瞳術, San Daidōjutsu, Literally meaning: Three Great Eye Techniques), the others being the Byakugan and the Rinnegan. Mangekyo Sharingan A Mangekyō Sharingan is distinguished from a normal Sharingan by its appearance, which changes the form of the tomoe seal. The exact design differs for each user, though all resemble pinwheels. It is initially awakened by the trauma suffered from witnessing the death of someone close to the user. Uchiha have historically misunderstood this criteria as the user needing to be responsible for the person's death, and for that reason they developed the practice of killing their closest friends in order to gain the Mangekyō Sharingan Byakugan The Byakugan (白眼, Literally meaning: White Eye, Meaning (Viz): All Seeing White Eye) is the dōjutsu kekkei genkai of the Hyūga and Ōtsutsuki clans, inherited from Kaguya Ōtsutsuki.4 It is regarded as one of the Three Great Dōjutsu (三大瞳術, San Daidōjutsu, Literally meaning: Three Great Eye Techniques), the others being the Sharingan and the Rinnegan. Hanagan The Hanagan is a dojutsu unique to members of the Hasu Clan. It has four stages, each with their own name. Uzutsuyogan A dōjutsu only manifested in those of both Hyūga and Uzumaki blood, this Kekkei Genkai was unheard of until Hyūga Kato unlocked her own Uzutsuyogan. Notes It should be noted that there have been some techniques shown in the anime and manga that have not been explicitly labeled a kekkei genkai. It should be assumed that unless explicitly stated, these abilities are not kekkei genkai; rather, they are just specialized techniques that a person or clan developed and possibly, in the case of a clan, passes on. A good example is Naruto Uzumaki, who is a container of the demon fox; his rapid healing and secondary chakra supply, as well as the chakra's ability to alter his physiology to a certain degree, are a result of his access to the demon fox's chakra sealed within him. A requirement of a kekkei genkai, on the other hand, is that it is genetically passed on from parent to child within a specific group of individuals or clan. Although certain techniques may be exclusive to a clan because they are a well-kept secret, such as the Aburame clan's ability to control insects or Kidomaru's web abilities, they do not qualify as kekkei genkai because they could be learned by others outside the clan if information on the techniques was made available. Sources # # # # Naruto manga chapters Category:Naruto Category:Jutsu Type